Caprice
by JV's Jack
Summary: What was once wrong and right, and black and white, the lines begin to blur. Where does it start? Where does it end? How did it start? Do they want it to end?


Katz is an elusive and gifted con man (or cat, as it were), equipped with nothing but sheer cunning and charm like that of a weasel. He can easily seduce his unsuspecting victims into his latest scams, taking advantage of either their stupidity or naivety. He would offer some service or a harmless product to ease their daily grinds at a modest or no charge. All further cloaked by his proper mannerisms and his uncanny ability to talk as smooth as silk. However, Katz makes for a vile feline who no one would dare want to cross with because of the heights he would scale to have his way. A sadistic predator, he will not hesitate nor will he even think twice about hanging innocent lives in the balance for whatever reason. They are mere pawns as far as he is concerned, toys even, when the mood strikes him. If it means seating himself on a throne and influencing a mass to do his bidding, his intense glare is set to do whatever deems necessary. Anything. Everything. After all, he can easily gain access to tools and arsenal- from covert spy utilities to questionable substances to even supernatural forces- all at his disposal to meet his ends. Clearly, he makes for a fearsome villain in the town of Nowhere.

The tall, lanky cat smiled proudly to himself reminiscing his personal accolades. In the next moment however, he clenched his paw into a tight and agitated fist.

'_Then why is it so difficult_…' Katz growled to himself at the thought. '..._to overcome that meddling dog_.'

That pesky dog always did get in the way of his ploys. All his schemes had gone haywire every time they crossed paths. It appeared that no matter what Katz came up with, _he_ always got the better of him. There was something missing in his formulas for victory, and he was sure he could find it. After all, he was convinced that the mutt could barely hold a candle in both brawn and brain. Yet somehow Katz carried more losses under his belt than _he _did.

He loomed over the drawing board, calculating his moves, drawing out possible outcomes, assessing his current artillery. He thought and thought, his tail still swaying lazily about. He hoped that he wouldn't make an entrance in his latest scheme, yet he had a crudely drawn sketch of the dog on the corner of the drawing board. It stared back at him, surrounded by rough draft ideas of torture and destruction should he ever get in the way. His scheme, this time, would be taking place in the city, away from the rural farmlands where the dog lived; he would not be able to find him. Yet he took the time to sketch him in the plan as a random variable. Just in case.

After all, thinking over his losing streak grinded his gears. For goodness sake, he managed to defeat him and the entire gang of villains in a game of dodgeball when he was on the very edge of losing. There was something about this dog alright, that he somehow manages to slip from his grip. So close to annihilating him, and yet so far. A fact that began as of late to gnaw at his insides even more so than before. The dog had grown into more than a nuisance over their span of exchanges. That if he somehow escapes him once more, he just might go mad… madder than he is now, anyway.

"Why are you always there?" Katz muttered as he stared intently at the drawing. "What is your secret? How do you always find a way to outwit me?" He paused and drew a final growl. "Who do you think you are?..."

* * *

Courage tried to enjoy himself sitting on the bench at the park with Muriel this afternoon. Eustace had to drive into town in order to shop for a spare part for his truck that was making strange sounds from the engine. The two gladly left Eustace to take care of it because the truck was also beginning to smell like fumes from the inside. Sitting out on the bench seemed like a good idea as Muriel commented on the beautiful early summer day, with its clear skies and bright greenery growing at the park.

"Had I known we'd be coming here, I'd have brought some bread crumbs to feed the birds," Muriel added. "Oh well."

Courage, however, was glad she did not carry any, knowing very well the birds here still did not treat him very kindly- and that's an understatement. A pigeon floated to the ground before them in that instant. Courage gulped as the pigeon turned to his direction. It made a face at him and made an "L" shape with its wing over its head. Courage winced, whining uncomfortably that these birds never changed after all this time. The pigeon cackled scornfully, flying away after it had its fun. Courage followed its direction for a short time before something else caught his attention.

He noticed two dogs sitting on another bench not far from him. They were lying on their stomachs and making googly-eyes across from each other. The male dog then smooched the female dog's muzzle making her blush and giggle. Courage smiled and drew a deep breath himself; they did look quite happy together. He turned away and spotted another couple walking down the dirt path before him, locked in arms and focused on each other without a care to the world around them. As they walked away, Courage noticed the rude pigeon from before accompanied by a female pigeon landing back on the dirt path. They smiled at each other and out of thin air, the rude pigeon whipped out a big bouquet of roses to present to his precious apple-of-his-eye. The birdie gasped in delight and accepted the bouquet, blowing a kiss in return. The rude pigeon lost his cool and melted into a hopeless puddle.

"Huh," Courage told himself. "Everyone's feeling the love today." He looked up at the blue sky where some thin sheets of clouds appeared and floated above it all. "It's not the season, but everyone sure has spring fever."

Courage yawned and stretched his legs out to lie comfortably on Muriel's lap. He sighed a breath of pure contentment, convinced that he was sharing this tender moment with his own special someone. Since the first moment she picked him up and held him close all those years ago on that fateful day, there was a bond between them that could never be broken; absolutely nothing and no one ever could. Yes, this woman was indeed the only true love in his life (and worth the obstacles he encountered throughout the years in order to keep her safe).

Granted, it was only a platonic love. After all, when he lost his biological mother to the evil veterinarian, she was the only one who cared enough for him to fill that emptied role in the young pup's life. Courage laughed his awkward laugh when he realized he was comparing his platonic love with Muriel with the other couples who shared a different kind of love.

"Hmm…" Courage drifted into deeper thought.

It was one of those rare occasions when he thought about these things like finding romance for himself. It wasn't that he did not know what it was or that he did not want it. He was genuinely content and very appreciative with what he has now. Sometimes, however, he would stop to toy with the idea of finding a mate who he can go out on dates with, and make googly-eyes at, and holding paws with. It was all appealing, no doubt. So far, however, he hasn't quite found that person who he can feel comfortable doing these things with. Actually, the idea of sharing a romance with someone was just a tad intimidating. It would be a new experience for him, and he wasn't exactly the adventurous type always on the lookout for them. Besides, he was perfectly happy with the family and love that he has now- and there was nothing that mattered most to him than that in the entire world.

Suddenly, Courage noticed the pigeons frantically flying away, even leaving behind a few feathers in the process.

"Huh?" Courage murmured.

Then he gasped when a familiar figure appeared from among the trees….an _unwanted_ familiar figure at that. The character was just some yards away from where the two were, and he appeared to be leaning against a tree.

Katz! He was here! And he was sure to be here to catch the two off guard! Courage had to take Muriel to safety!

Muriel was humming a little tune with her mind wandering about freely when Courage began to tug on her shoulder. Courage yipped and frantically pointed at direction, and that was when Muriel spotted him. However the first thing about him that caught her attention was at how frail and thin Katz looked. He also appeared disheveled, with his black cotton shirt torn on one sleeve, and his light blue tie hung untidily around his neck. The man also looked as if he had taken a beating, his grim and exhausted expression marked with bruises on parts of his face. He did not appear to notice any of the two as he slumped on his rump at the foot of the tree, perhaps finally giving in to a fatigue.

"Oh my…" pitied Muriel. "It looks like he could use some help."

Courage blinked, not sure what to do about the situation. He knew Katz was a dangerous crook, but this time he appeared to be in real tragic shape. He briefly wondered what could have happened to him. But still...!

"Is that what you were trying to tell me, Courage?" Muriel asked him. "Did you want to go and help the man?"

"Huh?" Courage looked up at her. That's not what he meant.

"You're right, Courage. We ought to help him."

"No!" Courage panicked. '_Absolutely not!_'

"You go on and have a look at him, and I'll go fetch Eustace to see if he can bring his truck around."

"But! But!" Courage tried to object.

As Muriel got up from the bench and began to walk away, Courage tugged on Muriel's yellow apron and whined. "Ah, Courage. I trust you'll do the right thing. I'll only be gone for a minute, and then I'll be back with Eustace's truck, and we can get him to a doctor."

With that, Muriel hurried along to do what she said. Courage's ears drooped, discouraged by Muriel's insistence to help this person. She clearly did not recognize who this person was, or she would never even think to suggest helping this guy! Courage groaned, knowing very well he did not want to offer any kind of help in any shape or form. He was his nemesis. Whatever trouble he got himself into, he probably deserved it, for all they know. He turned back to face Katz, and sure enough the red feline remained where he was. Still oblivious of his presence, and still fairly beaten up. Courage sighed; he really was a sore sight to see all his lonesome over there. That much he realized. He swallowed once before he cautiously approached him.

* * *

"Well, that didn't go as I expected," Katz murmured to himself as he leaned the back of his head against the tree trunk. His face was turned upwards so all that he saw was the sunrays trying to shine through the thicket of green leaves. Some birds chirped in the distance, and a small breeze gently shook the leaves. He felt he was all alone in this moment and space. Blissfully far away from everything.

He groaned as he tried to think back where it all went wrong in his plans. He took his time, he carefully placed his pawns where they needed to be, and he anticipated every threat that could potentially expose his scam. He miscalculated somewhere, and it only frustrated him even more that he could not track where. Perhaps those bloody imbeciles got a good swing at his noggin that his head clouded at the moment. It could have been a lot worse, and Katz managed to get away in one piece. Now he just needed this peaceful moment to recover, and he could not wait until he was well enough for him to fix a nice cup of tea.

He drew a deep breath and twitched his ear and tail, trying to imagine more things that made him relax. Luxurious and elaborately-decorated places (only if it meant he had power and status above others). Tending to his precious spiders (he had to leave them behind in a remote area while he was away). Finally having Courage's neck in a chokehold.

He cracked a brief smile. Perhaps the only thing that went right in this entire escapade was the fact that _he_ did not interfere this time. That stupid mutt, with his stupid face, and that pathetic display of cowardice. He began to reminisce how much he hated that dog and everything about him. His stupid stature, and his stupid yapping, and his stupid big nose. The more he thought of the dog, the more he began to shape before Katz's eyes. Yes. That dog. He hated him. This whole mission would have proved to be an utter failure if he ever saw that dog anywhere near him. Why, if he even heard his voice right now, he'd-

"Are you okay?"

Katz finally shut his eyes. He never realized he was staring up at the sunrays for so long. When he opened them again, his vision came back into focus. He also realized he slid himself lower so that he was lying on his back looking upwards.

Courage blinked once, simply looking down at him. Katz's expression instantly turned to utter shock. How long had he been standing there? And where did he come from?

"You…" Katz seethed before he groaned painfully. "Why are you here, _dog_?" He shut his eyes in annoyance, surrendering to life's unmerciful hand that appeared to slug misfortune after misfortune at him. "Can't a cat enjoy a moment of solitude in the outdoors for one moment?..."

Courage looked over him, having a closer look at the damage. "You look hurt. What happened?"

"I assure you I haven't the _faintest_ idea what you are talking about…" Katz replied weakly. "I'm just on vacation. Now go away."

Courage scratched his chin, thinking over Katz's words. He could just walk away at his request; it was clear he did not want him. Then again… Courage took a closer look at the tear on Katz's sleeve and he realized that blood was there. Between Katz's red fur and his black shirt, it was hard to tell from a distance. Courage placed his paws over his mouth.

"You're bleeding!" he shrieked. "We have to get you help!"

"Really, it's just a small cut," Katz scoffed. "I just had a….small accident with a knife. Really, it's nothing."

Courage whined, making Katz's ear twitch. This dog had to go or so help him…

"Seriously, we gotta get you to a doctor! Here, I'll help you get up."

Katz opened his eyes just in time before Courage laid a paw on him. Katz slapped it out of the way. Courage gasped.

"Stupid dog." Katz struggled to get on his feet, grabbing onto the tree for support while Courage can only watch. "You do realize you're helping the enemy." He fought to muffle his pained moans, but it proved useless. "You should be...pleased to see me like this... Why, if the roles were reversed... I'd make the suffering even more... _painful _for you…" He struggled to walk away. "...just for my amusement."

As he finished his statement, he tripped on his footing and fell to the ground. Katz growled to himself, straining to compose himself. '_Bloody hell..._' Like salt over a wound, not only did his scheme come undone, he was caught off guard before his mortal enemy. The whole thing was an embarrassment for him, like getting caught eating powdered donuts in their jammies by an unwanted visitor if one was self-conscious.

Courage calmly walked over to Katz and grabbed his arm. "Here." Then he slung it over his shoulder and helped Katz up to his feet. The two began to make their way down the park path. Katz made no more attempt to retort nor resist; at this point he felt he had no more dignity or grace to redeem himself. He quietly accepted the aid as the two arrived at the edge of the park. Courage looked around, hoping to spot Muriel and the truck soon. He was not sure how much longer Katz could hold up. At that moment, Katz's legs gave way and he began to slump to the ground. Courage shrieked, quickly grabbing him by the shoulders to catch his fall. Courage groaned, realizing he was carrying his entire weight on his own. He was heavier than he looked!

Katz could not recall if he briefly slipped into unconsciousness or he simply forgot the moment, but the next thing he knew he was lying on a bench, looking up at the sky, with Courage gawking down at him again. This time, however, Katz found his head resting on Courage's lap. The two stayed there for a moment- and Katz could feel himself boiling. And he was certain it was not due to the summer sun.

He drew a heavy sigh, "I suppose this is the lowest point of my day. There is simply no possible way that this can get any worse."

His eyes returned to focus on the sky. Courage shrugged with a nervous smile and a chuckled lightly. It was only temporary, just until Muriel came back.

"You do not have to have me on your lap like this. In fact, I would feel better if you got off."

"Well, I…" Courage shuffled nervously while he scratched his head. "...just thought it would be more comfortable if you had something holding your head off the bench."

"That won't be necessary," he replied dryly. "Or perhaps you're taking my advice and are trying to make this situation even more unbearable for me."

Courage's brows furrowed, "Hey, I'm only trying to help! At least don't be so rude about it."

Katz scoffed, "Honestly, why bother? Do you believe this random act of kindness will change my mind about killing you if I had the opportunity?"

"No. Why would I expect that from a crook? I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do."

Courage folded his arms and looked away. He was almost ready to walk away from all this. If Muriel was not so determined to help him, he would not have even looked back at him and would have simply fled. But he did this because Muriel wanted to- because she was kind. Naive, maybe...mostly. But most of all, she believed in showing compassion towards others who needed it. He looked back at Katz and eyed the cut drying on his sleeve. Then he thought back to his brief moments sitting in that empty, dirty alleyway before Muriel rescued him. What if she had turned away because he was a filthy, crying puppy from the dumpster? He sighed the next minute, feeling partly relieved from the gnawing sense of stupidity from the back of his head. He felt he held a firmer grasp on his own determination not to give up on him.

"Well, since you've gotten yourself lost in thought..." Katz spoke suddenly. "...I suppose I'll help myself up now."

Courage snapped back into focus and instinctively pressed a paw on Katz. "Don't push yourself. I'll get off right now and-"

He wanted to assure him that Muriel would be on her way, and then they can take him to a hospital, and then they never have to talk about this again. He sincerely meant to get off in just a few seconds.

As he set his paw down, he unconsciously placed it on Katz's chest. Katz's eyes shifted directly at it and instantly clamped his own paw over it tight. Courage flinched with a shriek. He looked at Katz's expression and realized he was glaring at him- nay, he was scowling darkly at him. His hate for him must be so much greater that even Courage's touch infuriated him. Courage shivered, teeth chattering, and with his free paw over his mouth. He felt so helpless! What was he going to do?

Katz had him now. In his paw he had his bitter rival, the thorn on his side, the source of his latest afflictions. This could be his chance he sought for to finally have his vengeance on all the torment the dog costed him. He was not going to let him get away this time. How he was going to take him right there. How he was going to _destroy _him. How he was going to give what was coming to him _real good_...

A sudden urge to do something else entirely slipped in Katz's mind at that instant, and his eyes widened.

Courage gasped suddenly, and the two withdrew their paws immediately. Katz gazed at him for the briefest of moments before he shot right back up from his lap. Courage held his paw to his chest, watching him from behind. What was that? It was fear alright that made Courage shiver at the touch, but there was also a… _bashful _feeling in the mix. It was hard to explain... but suddenly his cheeks burned and his heart fluttered. Kind of like... when a crush walks into the room. Wait a minute!

He turned to Katz to see if he might have felt a similar reaction. He appeared simply sitting there, not even making a stir. Courage had only been able to watch him from behind, and so he missed Katz equally staring at his own paw thoughtfully, as if he was decoding an imprint embedded on it.

The two were evidently in utter shock to have kept track of time, whether they sat in that silent and awkward moment for a few seconds or for a much longer time. Eventually, an ambulance truck pulled up on the street before them. Two paramedics stepped out of the vehicle, they pulled out a gurney from the back, and brought it towards the bench were the two sat. Katz allowed them to haul him on top and carry him away inside. Courage simply watched until he spotted Muriel approaching him.

"Well, Eustace's truck still wasn't ready, so I had to fetch an ambulance," she explained. "Good job taking care of him, Courage. I'm sure now he'll be getting the care he needs."

Courage turned back to watch Katz being loaded onto the back, before he hopped off the bench to get a closer look. The two paramedics slammed the door before Courage could catch a last glimpse. With that, the engine started up and the ambulance took off to the nearest E.R.

"Aww, Courage," Muriel approached him. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be alright. You did a good deed, you did."

'_Maybe I did_,' Courage thought. '_But that's not what I'm worried about_.' He clasped his paws together, bewildered and left with many questions.

* * *

The moon shone full and bright, illuminating the barren desert where the farmhouse was rooted upon. On the second story in the bedroom, Courage stared at the moon out the window as he lay at his usual spot at the foot of the bed. His owners slept peacefully, wheezing and snoring loudly. Courage could not join them in dreamland, however; and it was not because of the nightly noise. He was accustomed to them, after all.

Courage never heard back from the hospital that the ambulance escorted Katz a few days earlier. As pathetic and foolish as it sounded, he went to visit it. However, when he got there he was told that Katz had already checked out. He left without saying much either, not even to mention where he was headed. He did not even say anything about Courage, not even so much as expressing gratitude for his help. Courage supposed that was to be expected. After all, he called him a crook. But isn't that who Katz is?

Nevertheless, Courage had not stopped thinking about the encounter that day. It was strange. Not the feeling itself, because it was a nice feeling Courage understood (perhaps better than Katz did). It was the fact that the feeling never came to him with anyone else until today. And of all people, it was with Katz. Courage gulped. Off all people, why _Katz_?

He threatened Muriel countless times. He was going to destroy him at dodgeball. He turned him into candy! He intended to feed Courage to his spiders! He was hell-bent on destroying him, how could they ever hope to even become friends, let alone stand being in each other's presence? He saw his reaction that day. There had to be a mistake, some miscommunication. Maybe it was something he ate, or drank, or sniffed; something that made his mind conjure up these ridiculous fabrications. This couldn't possibly be right, could it? What happened in their past encounters that this feeling had not come to him before? What happened _now_ that these feelings finally found their way between them?

Could it... could it be that these feelings had always been there? Amidst the struggles and mortal battles they locked themselves into, were they just unable to detect them before? Or could it be that there was indeed a fine line between love and hate for dog and cat? That these feelings were not far off from each other? Or was it, that these feelings they _thought _was hate for each other, was actually...?

Courage groaned, disappointed that he let Katz go like that. It was probably for the best. It all felt surreal, impossible, out of character- and pretty dumbfounding. Probably the sooner Katz walked out of his life, the sooner he can have his peace of mind back. He did not have to worry about him or even care about him anymore. And everything could make sense again.

But Courage always believed in love.

It was the one thing he always counted on. His love for the people he cared deeply about always helped guide him in the times when he needed to face the dangers head on. He truly believed that love always plays out in the end. In all his mishaps, his heart never betrayed him before. He will have to trust it as he always had. It was all he knew. After all, this was not the first outrageous act he ever did for love.

Courage gulped and stared at his paw- the paw Katz gripped before that odd sensation overcame him. He was genuinely worried. And he genuinely cared. And that perturbed him greatly.

Perhaps not as much as it did Katz on the other hand.

Katz sat in a big armchair one afternoon, finally having been well enough to check out of the hospital some days ago. He preferred avoiding such public places, and had it not been for Courage, he would have dragged himself back to safety and healed himself at home base. After all, he did not want to expose himself to authorities or other enemies for very long. Of course in Nowhere, that was hardly an issue for Katz since law enforcement here proved to be a bad joke anyway. It was such a small, sleepy, and distracted town, it really isn't a wonder. It was the aforementioned human flaws he relied heavily upon in order for his hazardous illusions to work.

He drew a deep breath and slouched deeper into his chair. He drummed his fingers on the armrests, focusing his sight on an office toy before him on his desk: a small rubber ball. It was shiny, clean, and purple. A ball he normally played with when he needed to entertain himself. It had occurred to him some time ago that it was also the very same ball he played when he challenged Courage to a sport for the first time. It was not intentional that he managed to keep this ball all this time. However, it did serve as a reminder of his bitter annoyance of the dog. This time was no exception.

He shut his eyes, and the memory of the afternoon with Courage relayed in his head- and the action his mind suddenly forged in the moment- for perhaps the umpteenth time that day.

He rubbed his forehead with his paw, frustrated that he could not shake it away, nor the fluttering tingles that came about it. '_These bloody sensations, what could it all mean?' _Katz wondered.

When the memory flashed in his mind once more, he swung his arm across his desk to swat the ball away. It sped off in one direction and bounced off the wall with such force, and continued to bounce off the walls and the floor and other furniture in the room. Katz growled, his paws shaking angrily on his desk, his expression deeply conflicted. This would not do. Katz needed to get a hold of himself before these imaginings escape out of hand!

_Pow_!

The ball had bounced off his forehead, making Katz wince and hiss angrily. Finally the ball began to lose its kinetic energy, making softer strides across the room before stopping at last on the floor.

"I wish I hadn't done that..." He grumbled, frowning in dismay and rubbing his pained area. "Then again... it was probably what I needed."

He decided then it was time for tea. It would probably do him some good right now. He exited the room only to realize he did not have any more tea. After some more grumbling and muttering, he then left the premises to fetch some more. The walk would probably give him some much-needed exercise to help take the edge off anyway.

* * *

Muriel asked Courage to accompany her to the grocery store to pick up missing ingredients for tonight's supper. Courage had looked so distracted and not quite himself lately, she felt it would be good for him to leave the house and get some air. She had her suspicions that it may involve the poor lad they helped the other day, so driving to the grocery store with Courage was part of her list of attempts to keep him distracted as much as possible.

Together, they had just loaded all their groceries onto the truck, and Courage had hopped into the passenger seat all ready to go.

"Hold on, Courage," said Muriel. "Nature is calling. Why don't you wait here while I go back inside the store for the bathroom? I'll be right back."

He nodded assuredly before she headed back into the store. Courage drew a deep breath, feeling relaxed and content. However, his mind would occasionally drift back to Katz, and Courage would try to distract himself from thinking so much about it. He had to stop wondering if Katz could be thinking or feeling the same way he felt. He had to stop wondering when will be the next time they crossed paths again, and wondering what could happen when they did.

He stopped wondering immediately. He looked out the car window at that moment and found Katz staring right back at him.

Courage had to blink a couple of times before he decided this was not his imagination. Just some yards away from the window, holding several boxes of tea bags. Katz's expression shifted from surprise to annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" he simply asked.

Courage trembled suddenly, and he couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast.

"S-shopping..." he answered shakily.

'_I meant what are you doing here_ now_?'_ Katz thought to himself, but opted not to say any more. Instead, he turned away and walked.

Courage suddenly tried to stop him, "Wait!" He jumped out the window and ran towards him. Courage missed Katz's annoyed growl.

"What do you want?" he sighed, as he turned back around to face him.

Courage gulped before he spoke, "I tried to find you." He looked at him from head to toe to head again before he continued. "You look a lot better."

"Yes, well," Katz began. "You saw to it that I healed, and there you have it. Congratulations. I am no longer of your concern now. Good day."

"Uh, actually..." Courage continued. Katz turned back to him, with his tail swaying cooly a bit. "About that day... did you...er... by any chance... um..."

Wow, did this get so much harder to ask than he thought. He couldn't find the words, fearing that he might be wrong after all and he would be made into a laughing stock before a shady character like Katz. Still...

"Did you...feel...anything?" he finished at last. '_Anything at all?'_

Katz stood there for a brief moment before he replied, "No." And turned away.

"But-"

"Dog," Katz faced him once more. "I warned you that nothing would change between us after an act of kindness. Others may find it generous and sweet enough to do so. I am not like others." He found it difficult to uphold his composure after that lie. He did not hurt him like he claimed he would during that moment when they held paws. If only his thoughts weren't clouded, he probably would have come up with a better answer. And even so, why did it feel difficult? He's lied before; he's lied at all the time! However, Courage did not seem to notice as he continued.

"I know..." Courage fiddled with his paws. '_If not your mind...but maybe your heart?' _"But what if it did for me?"

Katz hoped Courage did not notice his ear quiver at that instant. Then he shut his eyes, set his tea down, and drew a deep breath. It was clear that these hunches that something indeed changed between them were sensed by both parties. And, it was clear Courage was more willing to confront them. Katz was not. And he needed to shake him off. He approached him so that he towered over Courage.

"I was not born with a silver spoon in my mouth, dog," he began, eyes bearing right into Courage's. "The life I was born into showed no mercy. I had to fight and struggle to claim what was mine all my life. It taught me that there were only two kinds of people in this world: those who eat and those who get _eaten_. Its ruthlessness shaped my persona and character till _I _became the eater... a predator..." He inched closer, sliding a paw along Courage's cheek, slowly and carefully. "...and you my dear, sweet boy... are prey." He gave Courage a hard shove so that Courage fell on his rump. He kept his eyes up at Katz. "We are incompatible by nature. And in many other ways, I might add. It would be courting disaster if we went against it. I cannot afford to let my guard down, you see, if I hope to thrive one day, let alone _survive_. Therefore, I do not have time to waste playing _this_ game with you. It is irrational to think that we could ever stand a chance together, let alone even become friends."

He remained steadfast, determined to communicate his sophistication and properness. Simpletons were intimidated by such demeanors and repelled, he realized. He was certain this dog would be no exception. He tried to uphold his guise, but suddenly a drowsiness overcame him unlike ever before. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Katz began walking past Courage, hoping the action would place a symbolic punctuation mark to this exchange. He was even willing to leave the tea behind where he left them. He simply wanted to bury these scandalous thoughts into the deepest part of the earth where it can never see the light of day. It was for the best...for both of them.

Suddenly Katz felt a fierce shove on his right leg and he stumbled. He turned around and his eyes widened as Courage lay on the ground with his paws latched firmly onto his leg. His puppy-dog eyes goggling up at him. Those eyes. They looked enormous than ever! Katz could feel his heart beating erratically at the pathetic display- and it agitated him. He clenched his paw into a fist and was not sure if he should strike him or strangle him.

"You know..." he sneered. Courage gasped, ready for whatever might happen next. "...I _detest_ dogs." Courage whined in fear. Maybe this was a mistake, and perhaps a grave one! "Then why..." Katz snarled. "...are you so persistent?" He yanked his leg away. "You stupid dog."

He stomped away. Courage rose on his knees, and then sat on his butt.

"You looked so lonely..." muttered Courage. "I just wanted to help..."

Katz stopped suddenly. Then he turned around, and a light in his eyes flickered.

"Lonely?" he scathed. "_Lonely?_ So, this invitation for friendship..." He turned his body full round and approached him swiftly. "...is all part of an act of sympathy?" When he was close enough he lifted the dog off the ground by the scruff of his chest. He pressed his face against his. "Do you feel sorry for me, dog? Do I look pathetic enough to you right now that you think I need your friendship? Are you still trying to perform a heroic deed? I'm better than you, for your information. I am more cunning, far wiser, and much more keen about life than your pathetic, half-wit self could ever hope to be! I've seen and done _horrible_ things. Do you think you're better than me? Do you think you can save me from all of that wretchedness, dog? Do you?"

Their faces were touching, and Courage froze in fear and shock. That wasn't what he meant at all! What does he do now? Katz held him there for a good solid moment, their eyes locked on each other. That's when Courage noticed a quality he never saw there before. His eyes looked...exhausted. Katz suddenly grinned devilishly.

"Cat got your tongue, dear boy?" he chuckled. At that instant Katz's eyes darted from Courage's eyes to his muzzle and then back up. They stayed there a few seconds longer before Katz's lips retreated into his grim frown.

He set him down gently, Courage not having taken his eyes off his even for a second. When Courage's feet were planted back on the ground, Katz patted Courage's chest and shoulders where he gripped him. He wasn't quite sure why Katz was doing so...but suddenly Courage felt a chill that started from where Katz touched him and pulsed through the rest of his body. It was not unpleasant, he realized.

Katz stopped patting and left his paws on his shoulders for a moment, and Courage could see his anger dying down. His expression revealing his inner vulnerabilities, his exhaustion, and his true desires hidden underneath his nasty exterior.

"Besides, no one can answer me that..." He solemnly replied. "That's just the way it is... I've learned to accept that long ago."

Courage frowned and he felt truly sorry then. Sympathetic... and empathetic. He knew what loneliness felt like. He was abandoned at a tender age himself, and having to cope with the fact that he never saw nor heard from his parents ever again was difficult for him. That pain. Such pain.

Courage reached out and touched Katz's cheek, patting it softly and then leaving his paw there. Katz blinked then, shifting his eyes from a blank state to a more focused state at Courage. He was smiling up at him.

'It's gonna be okay,' Courage seemed to say, without having to say it.

He didn't wish that kind of suffering on anyone. Even Katz.

_Especially _not Katz.

For it looked like he was simply misunderstood. His dastardly self… perhaps it was all simply an act. A faux mask in order to protect himself from certain death at the vicious hand fate had dealt him with. He said it himself, he was raised in a world of hate, and that was perhaps all he had ever known.

Katz gazed intently at him. He never shared even this much of information about his past, as vague and shrouded as it still is, but it was the most he had ever told a single soul. A part of him he carefully and relentlessly tried to shield from the rest of the world. And to think this pathetic dog managed to get it out of him this easily. Maybe… while they still dwelled in this rather sentimental moment… before it escaped them...

He shut his eyes, and placed his paw on Courage's that rested on his face. Suddenly Courage blushed, and he felt his heart skip a beat. '_Wait, is this...?'_

Katz leaned in slowly, sliding Courage's paw down from his face as he did. He clenched it gently but firmly in his grasp. Courage's eyes shimmered. '_Is he...?_'

Courage shut his eyes quickly and tightly, his stomach filled with butterflies, and his heart beating like it was going to burst any second now. The burning in his cheeks spread to the rest of his face like a brushfire. '_This is..._'

Katz's nose nuzzled Courage's forehead for a bit. He took deep breaths, each one hot and sending chills down Courage's spine. He slowly brushed it along his face until his forehead pressed against the other's. Their wet, cold noses nudged each other- carefully at first, almost timidly- and then ever-so tenderly. Affectionately. Katz felt Courage's own hot and deep breaths on his chest, and Katz grabbed a hold of his head between his paws. Courage reciprocated the gesture instantly by holding Katz's arms, too. Katz's heart picked up its pace at the contact.

This felt... nice.

Such... pleasure.

From a simple act such as nudging noses. It's a tad strange and ridiculous to fathom perhaps, but for Katz it was like coming home for the first time in forever; a rare instance of welcome and comfort. And he felt a sudden desire to preserve it. These sentiments. This moment. A sudden surge of impulses stirring within. His breaths coming heavy, and his tail swaying a bit more excitedly. His senses taking him back to their encounter that afternoon...

No. Not now anyway. Maybe another time. Would there be another time? Katz opened his eyes half-way to find the answer. Courage gazed back with half-lidded eyes and blushing profusely. Looking so... endearing. Not really sure what was wise, or what was best anymore. They both weren't.

This intimacy was complex, nonsensical, unnatural. Caprice. Yet somehow... it could not be denied... It all felt so right.


End file.
